


Communications

by Netbug009



Series: SRMTHG Writer's 100 [2]
Category: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, Prompt: 014 Secrets, SRMTHG100, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netbug009/pseuds/Netbug009
Summary: Pre-series ficlet. RIP Gibson’s alone time.





	Communications

“ _Hey!_ ”

“ _Gah!_ ” Gibson fell over and looked around frantically, but couldn’t see the teammate gleefully shouting at him anywhere. “Otto?! Otto, where are you? Patrol is not the time for games!” The only reply was a smug chuckle. Otto sounded so close, and Gibson spun around looking for him so quickly he almost tripped over his own feet. Oh, Mandarin would _not_ be pleasant to share a home with if Otto messed up such a simple mission with whatever it was he was doing to throw his voice.

“Fine, then we can talk about something serious. Like, what kind of food do you like? Now that we’re all together, we should eat together too! Sprx says anything without bananas is fine with him. Antauri’s a vegetarian. As for Nova…”

Gibson continued to spin around looking for Otto. Where was the little green annoyance hiding?!

* * *

The Monkey Team hadn’t come with manuals, after all. They might have never realized they had comm-links built in if Otto hadn’t been tinkering with one of his own audio receptors out of boredom.

He continued to ask Gibson domestic questions for the remainder of his patrol shift, testing the communicator’s range, finding his new friend’s confusion devilishly amusing.


End file.
